User blog:Nealybealy/Best Pirate Adventure Screenshot Contest
THIS CONTEST HAS NOW CLOSED! I'd like to thank everyone for entering! We received 12 great entries and struggled with narrowing them down to these 3. Stay tuned; more contests will be hosted in the future and we hope you'll stick around for them! Original Text Hi all! I'm excited to announce our first contest; can you take the best screenshot of your character on a Pirate adventure? Whether that be you smashing Captain Dreadleg, meeting the Mermaids, or just hanging out with friends at the Pirate Town, you could win great prizes for screenshotting the moment! I hope this is the first of many contests, and we'll be testing the waters to see how this all goes. Winners *Orangeyoshi.one *Space Explorer27 *LEGOpanic99 Rules Now, if you plan on entering, let me clear a few things up; 1) Please don't toggle your UI off OR include two screenshots; one without UI and then one with UI of the same scene. Would like to make sure the screenshot was taken by you! 2) All screenshots must be your own. Do not enter public screenshots that have been posted prior to this! 3) All screenshots must be taken in a pirate-themed area. This can be the Isle of Yarr, Volcano Island, Pirate Grotto, Pirate Trials, even the LEGO Center's pirate section! 4) This contest runs from right now all the way till September 1st! (This date is not set in stone and may be extended if we do not draw a crowd or get enough entries.) 5) One entry per person! So only one screenshot, or two if you are using one without UI and one with UI. (must be of the same exact thing if you do that) 6) No using commands/modifying your game to change the camera angle or anything else in the game. (Keybinds are allowed! You may use Z to get a close-up picture of your scene) Prizes Now, let's get on to the prizes! What could you win, you ask? The top three winners will receive 12 months of membership and 7500 diamonds! (This is the only type of prize offered; if you win, this is what you get. No substitutions.) Entries All entries should be emailed to me and posted in the comments. My email: nealybealyatgmaildotcom (Obviously, replace the at with @ and the dot with .) Once emailing me, include your Wikia username and your LMO character's name. Be sure to attach the screenshot to the email too! After hearing some feedback on the matter, we're closing staff entries. Staff on here cannot enter in the contest, but should be spreading the word! Criteria for Judging 50% - Pirate theme: Half of the judging is based on how applicable your screenshot is to the main topic! 25% - Content: More then just a minifigure standing there with scenery! That's not adventurous. :( 25% - Action: Something happening; you smashing something, fighting an epic boss, etc. Now get out there, minifigures! Build and battle your way to some awesome prizes :) (but remember to screenshot it!) Category:Blog posts Category:News